Musical Stars (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Musical Stars. Logos Opening PARAMOUNT ANIMATION WARNER BROS. PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES Present In Assocation With TSG ENTERTAINMENT and BRON CREATIVE Musical Stars Closing Directed by JOE FISHER Screenplay by DAVID MAGEE & JOHN DeLUCA Story by JOE FISHER and ALEX SMITH & DAVID MAGEE and JOHN DeLUCA Produced by JOHN DeLUCA Executive Producer ARON WALKER Executive Producer TOM MILLIS Executive Producers KAREN GILCHRIST THOMAS SCHUMACHER Director of Photography CALEB DESCHANEL, a.s.c Production Designer PETE ONWALD Edited by DAVID J. WILLIAMS ALAN SMITH, a.s.c Composed by JERMEY LEE Costume Designer JERRY ROUZEL Visual Effects Supervisor KEITH OSWALT Casting by RONNA KRESS, c.s.a Characters Used by JOE THE LION TYLER THE PONY LEXI THE PONY DUMBO THE CROWS THE BERENSTAIN BEARS and others Hosts by DAN STEVENS ALAN CUMMING JAMES EARL JONES MATTHEW BRODERICK JENNIFER HALE STEVE MARTIN WILL SMITH ZHAVIA WARD BECKY G JOHN CENA MITCHELL MUSSO A LUCAMAR Production A JOE FISHER film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager TOM MILLIS First Assistant Director DAVID H. VENGHAUS JR. Second Assistant Director PETER T. MILLER Co-Producer JOHN BARTNICKI Special Guest Producers and Directors JON FAVERAU CHRIS GORAK HOSTS and STARS Dan Stevens - Himself Alan Cumming - Himself James Earl Jones - Himself Matthew Broderick - Himself Jennifer Hale - Himself Steve Martin - Himself Will Smith - Himself Zhavia Ward - Himself Becky G - Himself John Cena - Himself Mitchell Musso - Himself LOTS OF HOSTS and STARS Phil Collins - Himself Jason Segel - Himself Ricky Gravis - Himself Anna Kendrick - Himself DK Mykan - Himself Kevin Hall - Himself Martin Scorsese - Himself Bruce Willis - Himself Nick Kroll - Himself Nick Park - Himself LIVE-ACTION AND ANIMATION CREW STEREOSCOPIC 3D VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Managers TALLULAH BAKER ALANNAH BELANGER DAVID DE SOMMA PAUL DIB HELEN MCAVOY-JAMES KATIE-LEIGH MURRAY SIDDHARTH NATARAJAN MEGH ANIL SHARMA ISHA VAN MOORT NICOLE WHITMORE TOBIAS GRAA WINBLAD Visual Effects Executive Producers CHRISTINA GRAHAM PHILIP GREENLOW CECILIA MARIN CHRISTIAN ROBERTON VFX Production BRETT ABLENAS YASURI ARIZA VIVEK ARORA KIREAN BOUGHAN DANIEL BRITTIN NATASHA BROWN EMILIE CARON-VIEILLE JAMES CHANTER SIMRET CHEEMA-INNIS KEVAL CHETAN AMELIE ANNE CHUCHE JOSEPHINE CHURCHILL JAYCEN COOK LOU DATCHENS AAKANKSHA DUBEY LORILEE EVANS KEVIN FRIEL EZEQUIEL GERSZONOWITZ E’MYA GREENE LIAT HAR GIL MITHUN HARIKUMAR SHASHIDHAR HEBBAR ANGELA HERMANN OLIVIA HUI BELINDA ISSACS PATRICK JAMIESON KELLY JARVIS VIVEK KARUNAKARAN ALINA KOROTKOVA OLGA KOWALCZYK SNEHN KURUVILLA MAIWENN LE BORGNE JONATHAN LINCHET ERIN LOUIS-SEIZE ANTONY MANDELA TERESA MARY MATHEW EARL JOHN MECHAVEZ ELIZABETH MRAD AARON NG VERONIQUE NOIRIEL BARRA O’DUBHGHAILL ASHISH PM JANA PŠENKOVÁ SARAVANAN R AMY RADFORD BALARAM RANGANATHAN LEEMA ROSE ALBERTO SEDANO LANCELLOTTI APURVA SHARMA SHAOYU SIAO ROXANNE SIBILSKI SHRADDHA SINGH DEEPIKA SONTI MEGAN THOMPSON MEGAN TREZISE DARREN USHER SREEREKH V CALA VALENTINA SAURAV VARMA CAROLINA VAZQUEZ ALINE VEIGA CHRIS VERMEULEN JASMINE WANG Lead Digital Artists SAJEER ABDULSALAM LOURENÇO ABREU ARIF AKCA JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH THOMAS BANULS FELIPE BECKMAN RICHARD BELL DHANANJAY BIND OLI CLARKE SEBASTIEN CORNE SAM COX TIMOTHY CROWSON MARC CZERWIEC OLIVER DALE CHINMAY DAS HASLINA DASLEY GUARAV DUBEY SIMON DYE MARCO EDEL ROLANDI HESHAM EISSA PEDRAM ETEBARZADEH ANOUCHKA FARRENC JESUS FERNANDEZ CALDERON GIANLUCA FRATELLINI JASON GAGNON ABHIJEET GAIKWAD NIC GROOT BLUEMINK MAXIME GUILLEMIN AYANAVA GUPTA JAKE HARRELL MIKE HEDGES FRANCOIS HENDRIK DE VILLIERS SAMANTHA HISCOCK SHARAN KUMAR HOSUR FRANCESC IZQUIERDO STEPHEN JOLLEY SHRINIDHI K SUDHEESH KATTIL BENCY KOSHYMATHEW ARUN RAJ KUMAR M KISHORE KUMAR R VADIRAJ KUPANESHI BALAJI KUTTY PREMKUMAR POOJA LANJEKAR THOMAS LEMOINE STEVEN LOVELL PRUTHVIRAJ M B SURYAKANTA MAHUNTA GURU MANDE GOKULAKRISHNAN MANI SAAD MASALKAR YVONNE MEJIA JOBIN MICHAEL SVEN MULLER RUDRESH N NAIK PRASHANT NAIR ALEKSANDR OPLANCHUK BALAJI P SAJITH P S ANKIT PATIL VIJAYAN PAULSAMI ANDREAS PUENTE KARTHIK R BHARDWAJ CHENTHIL RAJAGOPAL SRIRAM RAJARAM ANUPAM RAKSHIT VENKATESH RAMU KOVVURI RAMESH REDDY KRISTIAN REJEK MARGAUX REVOL ARNAB SANYAL SOURABH SAXENA JAKOB SCHMIDT BINAL SHAH AMIY SHRIVASTAVA AMIT SIKARWAR PURAB SINGH PRASHANT SINGH JEENE SREEKANTHANAIDU HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA KOSTAS STREVLOS HE SUN ANDREANNE TREMBLAY VIVEK V NAIR KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU QUENTIN VOGEL STEPHANIE WAGNER WINEETH WILSON LOIC ZIMMERMANN Digital Artists BHARGAVA A J KARIM ABDELHAMID EMAN ABDUL-RAZZAK GANESH R ACHARYA LUIS IVAN AGUILAR TORRES RASHID AHAMED OMAIKEL ALFARO YASMINE ALTAWELL SAMADHAN ANDHARE KUMAR ANKUR CHIARA ANTELMI JAVIER ARGENTE GÓMEZ POTHANA ARJUNARAO DAVID ARMITAGE MADINENI ARUN KUMAR PANNEERSELVAM ARUNACHALAM VINAY B SUNIL B ANU BABU SUNIL BAJIRAO PATIL ENDRE BALINT RONALD BANDELA MARK BARRETT THOMAS BATTISTETTI LUDOVIC BEGUE BIKASH BEHERA SEBASTIEN BELEC ALEXANDRE BELLEFEUILLE ARNAUD BELLOUR FELIX BENNING AVRA BERA ANIKET BHAGAT KELLA VIJAYA BHASKARARAO PONNALA BHASKER GAUTAM BHATI SOUMO BHATTACHARJEE BHUSHAN BHONDE SUNIL BIRAJDAR DINESH BOBADE VENU BOJANAPALLI DAISY BONAR IGOR BONDAR VIJAY BONDE L BOOPATHY ARIANNA BRAGAGLIA THOMAS BROCKMANN JEREMY BROUWER SERGEY BURDUKOV OSCAR BURGOS GOMEZ JENNIFER BURY BALKRISHAN C LISIEUX CALANDRO MATTHIEU CANTAT JULIA CAPLIN TOM CARTER ADRIÁN CASTRO VIEJO MICHAEL CAUCHI GABRIELA CERVANTES CELHAY NALLA VENKATA CHAITANYA AMIT CHAKRABORTY PRASAD CHANDWADKAR NATASHA CHAPMAN JOSEPH CHARETTE CLEMENT FORTUNA CHARTIER MAYUR CHAUDHARI VARSHA KISAN CHAUDHARI DHARMIL CHAUHAN HARIT CHAVDA MARLENE CHAZOT HARSHA VARDHAN CHERUKURU JAMES CHEW JOE CHIANG UGANDHAR CHILAKURI ANA CHINATTO VASSOLER ANDREW HUNG CHIU YONGJOON CHOI RUSSELL CHOU YOGESH CHOUDHARY KAUSHAL CHOUHAN JOYDEEP CHOWDHURY MELISSA COAREZZA JOAO COELHO BARROS DIAS IGNACIO CORRALES ANTONIO CORTES BEAUMAN COTY DOMINIC COYLE STEPHEN CUNNANE CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM HRUSHIKESH DAHIBHATE MATT DAHMS RAHILKUMAR DARJI NIRAJ DARJI GOPINATH DAS KAJARI DAS JAYANTA DAS MAKIREDDI DASARADHUDU RUSHI DAVE JAYESH DAVE FEDERICO DE CIANTIS NITESH DEOKAR LAKHAN DHAMEJA SATISH DIDDI FREDERIC DIERSTEIN PLAMEN DIMITROV MARTIN JAMES DOYON VICTOR DUFAYARD NARAYAN DULEY MIREIA DURAN HUGUET HENRIK EIA PRAVEEN ELLANKO YUANDONG (FRANK) FENG VANESSA FERNÁNDEZ CALLE GARETH FITZGERALD NORIHITO FUKUDA AKHIL G MARIE GADAUD PRASAD GAIKWAD MANIMALA GAMPA JETTI KUMAR GANESH RAMANJANEYULU GANGALA CARLOS GARCIA BARRAGAN ESTEBAN GENRE JAZELET MOHIP GHOSH ARUNABHA GHOSH LOLA GILLE DHANRAJ GITTE MAHENDRA GOLAY ARTURO GOMEZ HECTOR GONZALEZ CHELSEA GOODCHILD CHINTHALA GOPI VALIMADU GOPI SIMON GREEN DENNIS GRONAU BARTOSZ GRZYBOWSKI CRISTIAN GUERRESCHI CAMILLA GUERRINA PIERRE GUILPAIN SOFIA GUIX ANISHA GUPTA SAKSHI GUPTA SHUBHAM GUPTA SHIVAKANT GUPTA SURAJ GURUNG ALINA HADFIELD MAHADEV HAJONG NORA HANSENBERGER BEN HAWKYARD PABLO HERAS LOPEZ ALEXANDER HEWITT ROBERT HINCHEY HANA HIROSAKA HUY HO STEFAN HOARE JULIAN HORLAVILLE ONDREJ HUDECEK LIZ HUME SANAZ IMANZADEH S.JOHN IRUDAYARAJ SNEHAL ISHWAR BOBATE HARSHAD JADHAV ABHISHEK JADHAV ABHISHEK JAIN SOMIL JAIN PONTUS JAKOBSSON SOVAN JANA INDRANIL JANA RIDDHI JAYSUKH UPADHYAY ÁLVARO JIMÉNEZ HERRERA SARAH JOHNSON SUVI JOKINIEMI LIAM JONES ASHWIN JOSHI YASHWANTH K GANAPATHI KARUMBAIAH KADEMADA ROHIT KAMBLE BHUSHAN KAMBLE UNDELA KAMESWARA REDDY SRI KRISHNA KAMINENI MINSEOK KANG MAHESH KANNEBOINA SELMAN KANTARCI SWARAJ KANTHIKAR YU SUI KAO YU WEI KAO BRANDON LEE KARCHER HARIPRASAD KARNALA NATSUMI KASAGI KATSUSHI KATAYAMA RYOICHI KATO SUKHPREET KAUR YOGESH KAUSHAL LUCAS KAZAKEVICIUS LOUISA KERRACHE FIROJ ALI KHAN JABED KHAN SANKET BHALCHANDRA KHEDEKAR NYOUNG KIM STEPHEN KING SHAJI KK BORIS KLIMENKO MACK KNIGHTS NIKHIL KORPAD RAHUL KOTHARI MANOLYA KULKOYLU RAHUL SURESH KUMAR KOVURU RAVI KUMAR NADIPELLI RAKESH KUMAR VIJAY KUMAR DINESH KUMAR FANINDRA KUMAR K KRANTHI KUMAR MUKESH KUMAR MADHAV KUMAR ADHIKARI RATAN KUMAR MAHATO BIPIN KUMAR SINGH SURESH KUMAR V ANDREA LACEDELLI LOICIA LAGILLIER LEANDRE LAGRANGE SHEKHAR LAHASE MARY LAPENA RORY GARY LASSEN EDWARD LAVIN BOON HOE LAW TITIANE LEBEL GWENDOLINE LEBNOUJ GAEUN LEE MINGUK LEE CHAN HOH LEE DANIEL CHUNGHWAN LEE IGOR LEMENTY JOE LEVAC BOLUN LI HAILIN LIAO PRASHANT LIMKAR ANDRE LIN WEI LIU JIARUI LIU VIJAYATA LOHALEKAR PURVA LOKHANDE HEMANTH M VIJAYAKUMAR M LINGESH M TOTAPALLI MADHU ROSHAN MAHARJAN UPPALA MAHESH ABDUL MAJEED RIJUTA MAJUMDAR ARON MAKKAI ANTAM MALAKAR JEROME MALEVEZ RAJESH MANAYIL MD ASFAK MANDAL SRIKANTH MANGIPUDI SURU MANIKANTA TATANABOYINA MANIKUMARI OLIVIA-GREY MARCONTELL AJITH KUMAR MARIARAJ AMIT MARSHAL DAVID MARTIN ASAHEL MARTINEZ DONALD MCCORQUODALE SALONI MEHTA ISKANDER MELLAKH RODRIGO MENDES DANIEL MENDEZ MICHELE MENNONNA JULIA MERKSCHIEN FABIO MESSINA JIGAR MHAPRALKAR MEHERZAD MINBATTIWALA BAPTISTE MIQUEL ANDREAS MISCHOK HEMANT MISHRA JAY MISHRA PARESH K. MISTRY KENNETH MO ALEX MOED PRABU MOHAN ANSHUMAN MOHANTY SANDIP MONDAL BAPPA MONDAL ENRIQUE MORALES MUNOZ BENOIT MORANNE ALEXIA VANNIA MORENO OBANDO DARIO MORITTU SOURABH MUKHERJEE MANIKANDAN N RAJASHEKHAR NADIMINTI KEIKO NAGASHIMA NOZOMI NAKANO RIMA VINOD NAKER AKULA NAGA NALINI BALACHANDAR NATARAJAN MACHA NATER TAPAN NATH IRENE NAVARRO SANCHEZ SWAYAM NAYAK PATHAN MD NAZEER KHAN MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS JACK NIEDERER THOMAS NIVET PRASHANT NIVRUTIRAO PANCHSHIL EDMOND NOLAN SHIHAS NS GAVIREDDY OBUL REDDY PATRICK O’CONNOR JOSHUA OGLE GUNDA OM PRATAP MEREDITH O’MALLEY NITESH OMPRAKASH SHARMA HERNAN OROZCO ARUN P R SIVA KUMAR PADALA CAITLIN PAGE ADITYA KUMAR PANDEY RATNAM PANDYA ALESSIO PAOLETTI YOGESH PARAB JEETH PARAMBANDAVIDA JYOTI PARASRAMPURIA RANJIT PARIT RYAN PARK ANDRES PATARROYO SARZEEL PATHAN PRASHANT PATIL MANOJ PATIL PRASANTA PAUL MAYUR PAWAR IGNACIO PENA CLARISSA PEÑA VICTOR PEREZ AISHWARYA PILLAY ALEX POTTS RODRIGO POUT LEZAUN APARNA PRAKASH POWALE SAMEER PREM DANIEL PURCELL DIEGO QUIROZ SHASHIKUMAR R DINESH R HARISH R IYYANAR R SATYAWAN RAMAWATAR MANOHARA RAO AMARDEEP RATTAN SHUBHRA JYOTI RAY ROBINSON RAYAR PASUPULETI REDDI DHARANI BODUGAM RAJASHEKAR REDDY AMUDAM SRIHARI REDDY MARRI NARESH REDDY UMASANKAR REDDY KOTESWARA REDDY M CHRISTOPHER REITER FEDERICO RIGHI PAUL ROBINSON SEOKHO ROH ASHISH ROKADE RITUPARNA ROY SHUBHAM SAH SRIDEEP SAHA KAMAL SAINI ALICIA SALEH PABLO SALVADOR LAINEZ PRANIT SALVI AJAY SAPKALE AMRITENDU SARKAR SANDIP SAURAV ANDRE SAVAGE ANSHUKUMAR SAVITA ALIAKSANDRA SAZANOVICH JORRIT SCHULTE JEFFREY SCOTT DIVYESH SHAH SHIVANI SHAH SUNITA SHAH HAMID SHAHSAVARI PRASHANT SHAKYA MOHAMMAD SHAMSHAD ADITHYA SHARMA ADITYA SHARMA YOGESH SHELEKAR CHIA-YU SHIH ROHAN SHINDE SEERAMREDD SHIVA KUMAR ANTHONY SIEBEN SALVADOR SIMÓ AVINASH SINGH RUPA SINGH NILESH SINGH BASANNTRAJ SINGH GURKIRAT SINGH JASWAL RICHIE SIU RANIMEKALA SIVAKRISHNA HANNAH SMITH JACOB SORENSEN BOYAN STOYANOV VINAY SUDHINDRAN ARTEM SUKACH DUNABOYINA SUSHMA MILIND DASHARATH SUTAR ANNA SWOPE FAIZAL TAHIR MOHAMMED HETAL TALE PRAKASH TALLA BRYANT TAN DEEPAK TARUN S TERRY THOMPSON OLOV THORING TERENCE TIEU BATTULA TILAK YADAV SEYIT TINTAS FRANCISCO TIRADO MARTIN PIYUSH TIWARI DENIS TOMOV ALEXANDRA TOTH MEGHA TRIPATHI VENKATESH TUMATI JULIE TYLER ALEX UNDERWOOD CHRISTINE UYEMURA SAMUVEL V SHIVAKUMAR VACHISTA FARTADE FRÉDÉRICK VALLÉE JULIE VANANDREWELT SATYENDRA VARMA VEERA VASANTHKUMAR JAN VAVRUSA KARLA VAZQUEZ OSETTI VEERA LAKSHMI RAJKUMAR VEERARAJ RICARDO VELEZ SURYA VENU PATEEL VENUGOPAL ANTOINE VERNEY-CARRON PRAGATI VIJAY KESARKAR KEON VILJOEN ALEKSANDRA VUKOVIC SUMIT WAGHMARE QIAN WANG SAMANTHA WILLIAMS MICHAEL WILMAN DEREK WOLFE MANDY KING SHUEN WONG XUELEI XIE YANGYANG XU PIYUSH YADAV KIRAN YARRA EVELYN YOA KARLY YOHE KIT YU ROHAN VINOD ZADE EDOARDO ZANNELLA PENG ZHANG ZHEN ZHU DARIA ZUBKOVA Production Support ROHAN ASIRIAH MELISSA BELL BERIL BOZDERE LAUREN CAMILLERI LAURA CHAMBERS GUILLAUME CHIAVASSA RITA CUFFARO ANDIE DAVIES MICHAEL FOURNIER MARION GASQUI CHRISTOPH GENWURKER RASMUS HAAPOJA WILLIAM HALL FRANK HARRISON ALWIN K THOMAS JAMES MANN ROBERT MCHUGH ROBERT MOORE COLLETTE NUNES MARIANE ODILON CHANTAL PARTAMIAN JAN PILARES MICHEL RAAD SOWBAKKIA POORNIMA S P G LEILA SCHEMALI IGOR SKLIAR SHANE SMITH ALEX WILKIE JOSEPH WITHERS JULIA ZAHNER Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists JOEL BODIN MICKAEL COEDEL SEAN COMER JEFFREY DE GUZMAN NIHAL FRIEDEL IAN FROST CHRIS HAVREBERG EBRAHIM JAHROMI GEORG KALTENBRUNNER LOO KIM LIM EDMUND KOLLOEN SEUNGHUN LEE ALEX LEE JOHN LEVIN THADDEUS PARKINSON SCOTT PRITCHARD MARKUS SCHMIDT DENIS SCOLAN DAN SNAPE PETER TAN JIM VAN ALLEN ADAM WALKER TALMAGE WATSON HOWIE WEED CG Sequence Leads JOAKIM ARNESSON CHRISTOPHER BALOG JEREMY GOLDMAN DAVID GOTTLIEB JEFF HATCHEL DAVID HERMANSON THOMAS HUTCHINSON ALEX KIM KIMBERLY LASHBROOK CRISTIN PESCOSOLIDO ALEX TROPIEC Digital Artists BEN AICKIN SILVIO ALBERTI PONTUS ALBRECHT TOM ALLEN MICHAEL JAMES ALLEN CHARLES ALLENECK MATT ANDERSON GUILLERMO ARAMBULO DEL RIO TONY ATHERTON ALVISE AVATI GURAY AYAOKUR NORM AZMAN LANCE BAETKEY SEUNG YEOP BAEK CLAUDIO BASSI ROMAIN BAYLE MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR CORY BEDWELL LOIC BEGUEL RICHARD BELL MICHELE BENIGNA LAWRENCE BENNETT SCOTT BENZA SEAN BITTINGER ADAM BLANK CHRISTIAN BOHM ARON BONAR DAVID BOWMAN PATRICK BRENNAN AARON BROWN TRIPP BROWN MATT BRUMIT SIRIUS BUISSON CATHERINE BURROW GONCALO CABACA NICOLAS CAILLIER LUIS CALERO SERRANO MARC CALVELO MYRIAM CATRIN LANNY CERMAK CHA ZHEN XI MAXIME CHAIX FANNY CHAN JESSICA RIEWE CHANCE JOEY CHANG DANA CHENG SIMON CHEUNG GAN SZE CHING BYOUNG-HEE CHO STEVE CHO GIL-NAM CHOI NORMAN CHONG MEI CHU PAUL CHURCHILL MIHAI CIOROBA MICHAEL CLEMENS AMAURY COLJON EMANUELE COMOTTI CARLOS CONCEICAO SONIA CONTRERAS NICO CORONADO KRISHNAMURTI COSTA TOBIE COTE ED COY PAUL DAIKO RHEA DARCH VIREN DASS FILIPPO DATTOLA MICHAEL DEBEER SARAH DE SCHOT JOEL DELLE-VERGIN FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES MARCO DI LUCCA MATHIEU DI MURO TIM DOBBERT THOMAS DOHLEN MEGAN DOLMAN LEWIS JEFF DORAN RACHAEL DUNK LOUIS DUNLEVY YANN DUPONT ERIC DURANTE PETER DWORIN C. MICHAEL EASTON JASON EDWARDS DANIEL ELOPHE ARSLAN ELVER MARQ FAULKNER RICARDO FERREIRA DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI MICHAEL FISCHER JUAN SEBASTIAN NIÑO FLOREZ CARL FRYTZ JOE GAFFNEY PATRICK GAGNE JOHN GALLOWAY RONNY GANI ANDY GARCIA JOANA GARRIDO KUNAL GHOSH DASTIDER BRIAN GIACOPPO GEOFFROY GIVRY DELCIO GOMES CLAUDIO GONZALEZ DANIEL GONZALEZ JEREMIAH GRANT ORIN GREEN DEAN GRUBB EMILIA GUSTAFSSON YAIR GUTIERREZ ABDUL HAFIZ GILES HANCOCK DAVE HANKS SAM HANOVER STEVE HARDY TIM HARRINGTON JONATHAN HARRIS ALAN HARRISON DREW HARRISON DANIEL HAYES NILES HECKMAN JESSICA HEE OLIVER HEINRICH SARAH HEMBERGER CHRIS HEMPEL AEON HENDERSON SASCHA HERFORT NEIL HERZINGER DAVID HIRSCHFIELD TRACI HORIE NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN JESSICA HURST PAUL HUSTON HANSOO IM ATSUSHI IMAMURA DIN JAKARIAH MICHAEL JANOV HENRY JEFFERSON ERIC JENNINGS DENNIS JEPSEN KEITH JOHNSON CHRIS JOHNSTON GARETH JONES RYAN L. JONES GREG JONKAJTYS PAVEL KACERLE PATRICIA KAVANAUGH MAIA KAYSER NICOLE KEANE JOSH KENT LAURENT KERMEL RAMAN KESAVAN CENK KILAR JIWOON KIM JAMES KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF DAVID KIRCHNER JAMES KIRK STEVEN KNIPPING SIDNEY KOMBO PHILIP KOCH LEON KOGAN KENNETH KOH ATSUSHI KOJIMA VIKTOR KOKORUZA DAN KUNZ FELDER KWEK OSEONG KWON JASON LABBE KASPER LARSSON JESSICA LASZLO KELVIN LAU JOZEF LAVRNJA-CZAPSKI ADAM LEE CHRIS LEE DANNY LEE KERRY LEE SKEEL LEE SIMON LEGRAND DAN LETARTE KEITH LEUNG CHRISTINE LI TODD LIDDIARD CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL BOON-YIK LIM MELISSA LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN LIN YUAN JING MARKO LJUBEZ TING LO LO WAI LUN LUC LONGIN JOAQUIN LUDEWIG DARREN MACKAY KEITH MACGOWAN JONATHAN MACINTOSH SAL MALIK MARK MARCIN INA MARCZINCZIK SETH MARINIUK STANISLAW MAREK SIMON MARINOF MINCHO MARINOV GORDON MARSHALL TIA MARSHALL DAVID MARTE MARCEL MARTINEZ SETH MARTINIUK SHAWN MASON LEE MCNAIR JAMES MCPHAIL JAMES MCPHERSON SCOTT MEASE FREDERIC MEDIONI AUGUST MEREDITH ADRIAN METZELAAR ROB MEYERS LUCA MIGNARDI ABEL MILANES BETANCOURT BRANDON MILETTA JON MITCHELL MATT MITCHELL YANN MOALIC PER MOERK-JENSEN JAMES MOHAN SHUWAN MOK HOSUCK MOON PETE MORAN JEAN-FRANCOIS MORISSETTE DAVID MANOS MORRIS DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM WONG KEET MUN GAUTAMA MURCHO DOMINICA MYLES NAREN NAIDOO MASA NARITA MARK NETTLETON SACHIO NISHIYAMA DAVID J. NOLAN TRISTAN NORTH SAMUEL NUNEZ PETER OBORNIK JESSICA OEHLBERG SAI WIN MYINT OO HIROMI ONO SARO ORFALI ELLERY ORTIZ MARK OSBORNE ALEX OUZANDE ERIK PAMPEL GURPREET PANNU VISH PATEL ENRIK PAVDEJA HENRY PENG SHARON PENG CRAIG PENN BENJAMIN PERKINS CHRISTINE PETROV CAMIL PLANELLA PANISELLO SATISH RATAKONDA WAJID RAZA JAY RENNIE FERNANDO REULE MEGAN RIBLE MICHAEL RICH ROGER RIDLEY GUY RIESSEN REINHOLD RITTINGER BRIAN RITZ JOSH RIVAS ANTHONY RIZZO XAVIER ROIG AMANDA RONAI ADAM RUZYCKI DESIREE RYDEN BARRY SAFLEY MAHAMADOU SAKO PEDRO SANTOS ANDREW SAVCHENKO MARTIN SAWTELL JAKOB SCHMIDT TANNER SCOTT KRISTIN SEDORE RENE SEGURA MIGUEL PEREZ SENENT BINAL SHAH PAUL SHARPE TAYLOR SHAW CHONG KIAN SHYANG OLIVIER SICOT HARWINDER SINGH KEITH A. SINTAY TAY CHIN SIONG JOHN SISSEN RYAN A. SMITH ANGIE YOUNG JI SOHN GUILLERMO SORIA ROBERT SPANIOLO SAM STEWART ILEANA STRAVOSKIADI RINI SUGIANTO SUJIL SUKUMARAN VEARA SUON SHUICHI SUZUKI ASA SVEDBERG TAN JINNG HWEE ROY TAN TAN WOEI HONG MASAHIKO TANI FABRICE TAPARE RUGGERO TASCHINI MANUEL TAUSCH MIGUEL MACAYA TEN SEBASTIEN TESSIER TEY KAI GUAN MARK THERIAULT BEN THOMAS MARIE TOLLEC ATTILA TOROK DANIEL TRBOVIC GANG TRINH RYAN TULLOCH ERIC TUNG MIQUEL UBEDA MARTIN USIAK JEFF VACANTI NICK VAN DIEM MICHAEL VAN EPS OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN MATHIEU VIG MAX VOGT KIM VONGBUNYONG KOEN VROEIJENSTIJN PAUL WAGGONER MELANIE WALAS WAIKIT WAN PIETER WARMINGTON DANIEL WARREN DAVID WEITZBERG COLIE WERTZ BARRY WILLIAMS GARY WONG K.L. DAVID WU TZUEN WU PERRY YAP KAZE YAU JACK YEUNG LONG YINGHAN MARK YOUNG Production Coordinators BRENDAN BYRD IRENE CAI CYNTHIA CRIMMINS SAMANTHA DARK LAUREN FONG YAP SHE FONG TIFFANY GRIFFIN LINLI LIM KANE STEWART ERIC WAHLSTROM Production Assistants KEITH ANTHONY-BROWN STEVEN BEAUREGARD ARIEL CHAO ROB FARAC LUCAS GLASHOFF SAM HODGE REBECCA JONES KATEJAN KWIATKOWSKI DANIEL TAN Art Department CHRIS BONURA JASON HORLEY JOHN GIANG BRETT NORTHCUTT Production Support LORI BECK JESSICA BINGHAM MARIA BRILL JACK BROWN TIM CHRISMER TAMSIN COLLIER BRENDA HUEY SUNGHEE GALLO DIANA GAZDIK YVONNE GAN JESSICA HARDY KENN MOYNIHAN JOANNE MCCUAIG CASSANDRA NELSON DANIEL O’GORMAN ERIK PAMPEL CAROL ALYNN PAYNE DUNCAN PARKS MELISSA ROBERTS TAYLOR ROBINSON NICHOLAS SEXAUER DEON TAN WHITNEY TOWNSLEY JENNY WOLFE-BINDER Technology DIDIK ACHMADI DENNIS ALLAREY MATHEW BERGLUND STEPHEN BOWLINE SUSAN BROWN KYLE FAWCETT-SHELL ERIC HABER ED HANWAY DAVID HIGGINS HENRIK HOFFGAARD SEAN IDOL ANDREW JOHNSON JESSICA LOW FRED LEMASTER DEV MANNEMELA MEGAN MARQUARDT OLIVIER MAURY MICHAEL NGUYEN NICK PROVENZANO ADRIAN SAMUELS SANPECH SATRAWAHA MIKE TUFFY MICHAEL TURNBULL JAMES WAKEFIELD RENEE YANG ILM Executive Staff KHUYEN DANG SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH MARK THORLEY Visual Effects by Digital Domain Supervisors DHIRAJ BRAHMA JEREMY CHRISTOPHER BUTTELL HOWARD P. CABALFIN ASHISH DANTU NATHAN FOK JIMMY GORDON JEFFREY CHARLES HIGGINS MARTIN JOHANSSON ERIC KASANOWSKI DEKE KINCAID CLAUDE MARTINS KRISTA MCLEAN MICHAEL MELCHIORRE RON EJ MILLER SAM NIXON KYM OLSEN PETER RABEL MARK RODAHL SOM N. SHANKAR STEPHEN SLOAN R. MATT SMITH NELSON SOUSA ERIC TANG HANZHI TANG TREVOR WIDE BRIAN ZHENG Lead Artists AMIR AZAR FERNANDO BRANDAO DE BRAGA CHUN PING CHAO PAUL CHAPMAN RICKEY CLOUDSDALE ROBERT ANDREW DAVID FRICK ABHISHEK GHORUI SERAPHIN GUERY ELLEN HOFFMANN SCOTT INKSTER VIV JIM DORON KIPPER GIORGIO LAFRATTA MARCO LA TORRE JACOB MILLER CHRIS NICHOLS KIM ALEX NIELSEN TOM NIXON HAREESH POLA HEATHER MACPHEE RYAN PAVAN SUTRAYE Production Support STEPHEN BASSETT JOEL BINDER JENNIFER E. BOOTERBAUGH BRIA CEBALLOS AMBER CHOW CAITRIONA CURRAN BETH DEWHIRST PIA EDBERG REBECCA FAIR-LIEN KENZIE FISHER JOE FRATACCIA ADRIANNA GRANVILLE JENNY GROENER WILLIAM G. HIGGINS REBECCA KECKMAN PRAVEEN KILARU JAMIL LALANI VICTORIA LIU ALISON LUONG MELLISSA MCAULEY CARRIE GRACE MCLAY DAVID MCPHAIL JITESH MORDE DANIEL PAUL NEWMAN ISABEL OLIVER JOSHUA PANG ANKITA PATIL ASHWINI RANE GUILLERMO RODRIGUEZ DEL VILLAR DAVID SAMIJA SHARILYN SAXTON KAREN N. SICKLES CRAIG SHEPPARD GEORGINA STREET DEVARSHI THAKKAR ASHLEY TILLETT JULIA TOMPA LAURENT VERRET PIYA WADIA ANNA WANG SIRUI WANG KELLY WHITFIELD BRITT ZELINSKI Digital Artists DAMIEN ABDOOL SANDEEP REDDY ABBADI ELLA ADAMS RAMESH AGIRISHETTY SANTOSH KUMAR AKULA UDAY ALETI DANIIL ALIKOV JUAN PABLO ALLGEIER FRANCISCO ALVAREZ WEVERTON ALVES OHKBA AMEZIANE-HASSANI DANIEL ANTON NICOLE ARNELL ARROLLA BALACHENDER ADAM BACON JESSE BALODIS ERIC M. BEAVER EDUARDO BIVAR NAGENDER RAJU BOGA CHRIS BOSTJANICK KEVIN BOUCHEZ JOHN BRENNICK CHRISTINE BREUNINGER RYAN BRIDGER JORDAN BROOKES DAN BROVERMAN BUCK BUCKLEY SIMON BŪTLER MEAGAN BYRT MARCO CANTALUPPI ALBERTO CASU JORDAN CATRACCHIA MANJOE CHAN NARDEEP CHANDER BLANDINE CHANTEUR COULON TOMMY CHENG VINCENT KS CHENG ILI CHIANG PRAVEEN KUMAR CHIRA EUNJUNG EUNICE CHO CHI-CHANG CHU ALVARO CLAVER RAFAEL FRANCISCO COLON TRAIAN CONSTANTINESCU LYDIA COSGRAVE CLARA COULTER MEETA DASH EMMANUEL DE LANGE AARON DENNIS GEOFF DIAMOND ERIC DIMA-ALA SPENCER DINNEY CHRIS DIPAOLA ARCHIE DOWELL CÉCILE DUBOIS-HERRY KADE ECKSTEIN GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELICES FILIPP ELIZAROV CHRIS ENDICOTT JOE ENGELKE ROB FITZSIMMONS TONY FLEMMING RAFFAEL FRANK JANET FREEDLAND JOHN FUKUSHIMA RAVISHANKAR GAJULA RICHARD GILLIES HIMANSHU SEKHAR GOCHHAYAT JAMES M. GOODMAN JONI GOLLEY JUAN CARLOS DELGADO GONZALEZ HARRY GREEN XIAN GUAN BHAGATH GUDALA BRENO GUINART ANILKUMAR GUJJE JAMES HALVERSON DANIEL HARKNESS JOSEPH HAYDEN ALLEN HOLBROOK HEATHER HOYLAND KAREN E.M. HULSE LINA TOYLINE HUM JESSICA AMBER HURST SAYYAD HUSSEN JD IMHOF ROHIT INDURKAR GAURAV JADHAV HANJOO JEONG STANLEY JOSEPH DEEPAK KUMAR KAMILA GANESH KARTHIKEYAN NARAYANA KILAPARTHY PATRICK KILCHER ASUKA TOHDA KINNEY RAVITEJA KODELA KURUMAIAH KOLLE ROLLA KOMALI PETER KOSS PAUL KULIKOWSKI SAMALA PRANATH KUMAR BO KWON ÉTIENNE LECLERC DANNY LEE SAMUEL LEE SKEEL LEE VITOR LIBARDI SUNGMIN LIM MARK LIN BRAD LINCOLN BRENDAN LLAVE ADRIAN RIVERA LOZANO THEA LUCHAK FALK LUDE ROSS MACKENZIE SANDEEP MALKARI HIMARAM MANDALI PRAVEEN KUMAR MANDAVA SHOICHI MATSUBARA SAMANTHA MCCONNELL LEON MCCORMICK MYLES MCNEIL CONRAD MELVIN JOSH METHVEN NAGA JAGAN MIDDE HARSH MISTRI KEVIN MITCHELL JIM MOORHEAD OURANIA MOURTA REMI MUNIER SASI KUMAR MURUGESAN SHAIKH NAGUR VINH NGUYEN BENJAMIN NOWAK SABRINA NUNES YVONNE OH ERIK OJONG HIROYUKI OKUBO TOBIAS OTT PATRICIA PAWLAK CHRISTIAN PENCZ ÉMILE POISSANT YASH BHAGWAN POLKE GANDIKOTA HARI PRASAD RANGAM HARI PRASAD TINA-LORRAINE RANGEL NAGESWARA RAO SREENU RAVINUTHALA RAJU REPURI RICARDO RIBEIRO FREDERICK RICHARDS GEOFFROI RIDEL COLIN RILEY NATHANIEL RODRIGUEZ VICTOR HUGO RODRIGUEZ KANE ROGERS RANDY RUAN BRIAN RUST NAVEEN SABESAN DONTHIREDDY VENKATA SAI AZHAR SALIM ANIL KUMAR SANKULA ASHWIN SAREEN AISHWARYA SATYAPAL SHAILESH SAWANT PAUL SCHMITKE STEFAN SCHNEIDER OLIVER SEEMANN JASON O. T. SELFE ROMMEL SHAMOUN BRAD SHARE SK SHAKEER MINJEONG SHIN JOSEPH SILVA JASON SIMMONS NOAH RAY SINGLETON EDMOND SMITH III LAUREL A. SMITH SREENUVASULA REDDY SOODA ROBYN SPENCER ADRIENNE STANGER ADRIAN CABALLEROS TENG WERNER TEN HOEVE RAJASRIREDDY THALLA BRIAN THOMASON GOPIRAJ THOTA CYNTHIA ARAGÓN TREVINO JESSICA TUE DHANUNJAIAH VANAM YANN VANLERBERGHE CHRIS VAN NOY-MARCH OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN SRINIVAS REDDY VONTELA KIRAN WAGHMARE LUKE WAKEFORD CHRISTOPHER ERIN WALSH SHAWN WARAWA CHRIS WATKINS CAROLYN WONG SHRAVANKUMAR YADAV DENNIS DUHUI YOON Technical Support BUSHRA AL-MAZLOUM KIRAN KUMAR ANNAM SURENDRA BOYA MARTIN DAVIES PAZ DRIMER NICO DUFORT CLARA FANG KINJAL GAJERA PRASAD GHAG KEITH GORDON MARCELO GUERRA WESLEY HAUWILLER GEORGE ISHII JESSICA KOUBI ALEX KUNG DOMINIQUE KWIEK WAKAKO MAKARI PRASANNA KUMAR MALLAMPATI BRUNO NICKO CHRISTOPHER ORELLANA OMAR PAREDES CRAIG PEREIRA SAI APARNA RAMAMURTHY NATHANIEL RAMSEY OSCAR O. RIVERA JESIN ROY MURALI SAKALA DAN SCHNEIDER WERI SIN RAHUL VARMA SIRIVURI GREGORY TORRN KENNETH VAN AKEN GARVIT VERMA YU-JUNG ELYSE WEI CATHERINE WONG Software Developers RISHABH BATTULWAR PETER CAPELLUTO CHRISTIE CHAN ELENA DRISKILL MICHAEL EWERT DIMITRY KACHKOVSKI GENE LIN DAN MILLING DAVID MINOR LUCIO MOSER FREDRIK SALOMONSSON MARK WILLIAMS Studio Management AUSTEN ARMUS ALLISON CITINO LALA GAVGAVIAN JONATHAN GERBER KAREY MALTZAHN SUDHIR REDDY MUSIC POST PRODUCTION SECOND UNIT Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Soundtrack Album Available on PARAMOUNT MUSIC / WATERTOWER MUSIC SONGS "The Firebird, Suite for Orchestra" Written by Igor Stravinsky Performed by The Philharmonia Orchestra Conducted by Robert Craft Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "A Whole New World" (from ''Aladdin (2019) ''(End Title) Written by Alan Menken, Paul and Pasek Performed by ZAYN and Zhavia Ward Country of Walt Disney Records Special Thanks Chris Meledandri Karey Kirkpatrick Andrew Stanton Jenny Harder W. Gregory Turner Ren Klyce Kevin Globerman Eric Darnell Kelly Asbury Dean DeBlois Peter Lord Tom McGrath Chris McKay Christopher Miller Mike Mitchell Amy Pascal David Sproxton Joel and Ethan Coen Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08648) Paramount Pictures Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2019 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. This Motion Picture is Based Upon Actual Events and People Certain Actions and Characters Have Been Dramatized, But Are Inspired by True Events and Real People This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits